superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure Credits
Opening Credits * Turner Entertainment Co. and Warner Bros. Animation Present * A Warner Bros. Cartoon * Tom and Jerry * "Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure" * Based Upon Characters Created by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Starring: Jacob Bertrand, Tom Wilson, Grey DeLisle, Garrison Keillor, Paul Reubens, Kath Soucie, Joe Alaskey, Richard McGonagle, Phil LaMarr, John DiMaggio * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Associate Producer: Jim Wyatt * Music by: Michael Tavera * Casting and Voice Direction: Maria Estrada * Edited by: Kyle Stafford * Written by: Paul Dini * Produced and Directed by: Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: ** Jacob Bertrand as Jack ** Tom Wilson as Ginormous and Mr. Bigley ** Grey DeLisle as Red Fairy and Mrs. Bradley ** Garrison Keillor as Farmer O'Dell and Narrator ** Paul Reubens as Screwy Squirrel ** Kath Socuie as Tuffy ** Joe Alaskey as King Droopy ** Richard McGonagle as Barney Bear ** Phil Lamarr as Spike ** John DiMaggio as Meathead * Assistant Production Managers: Matt Benzinger, Joe Goyette * Animation Intern: Lauren Chew * Storyboard: Cinzia Angelini, Spike Brandt, Andrew Dickman, Naz Ghodrati-Azadi, Kurt Hanson, Nora Johnson, Larry Leker, Christian Lignan, Mike Milo, Matt Peters, Robb Pratt, Dan Root, Larry Scholl, Jeff Siergey, Neal Sternecky, Adam Van Wyk * Storyboard Cleanup: Ruben Procopio, Ginny Parmele, Stephanie Oliveri, Steve Lenze * Animation Timing: James Tim Walker, Kirk Tingblad, Bob Nesler, Michel Lyman, Brian Hogan * Character Layout and Animation: Spike Brandt, Kaukab Basheer, Naz Ghodrati-Azadi, Dan Haskett, TJ House, Duncan Majoribanks, Jon Mclenanhan, Linda Miller, Frank Molieri, Jeff Siergey, Neal Sternecky, Erick Tran, Bill Waldman, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn * Character Design: Dan Haskett * Prop Design: Lance Falk * Background Design: Gary Mouri, Eric N. Clark, Gary Montalbano * Lead Background Painter: Donna Prince * Background Paint: Joe Binggeli, Christopher Brock, Ruben Chavez, Rafael Hurtado, Edward Weston Li, Leonard Robledo, Maryann Thomas * Model Cleanup: Douglas Ninneman * Effects Animation: Debbie Middleton * Animatic: Kyle Stafford * Color Stylist: Sylvia Filcak * Animation Checking: Chuck Gefre * Technical Director: Rick Moser * Animation Services: Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. * Directors: Dongyoung Lee, Youngmin Kwon * Producers: Diane Kim, Youngtae Kim, Hyesung Kim, Mijeong Kim, Wanwoo Chun, Seungwoo Baek * Layout: Seungyoung Im, Seohwan Kim, Jongman Lim, Kyungwon Lim, Chulyoung Lee, Gitae Kim, Eunkyung Yang * Animators: Sangkyung Han, Songyeol Han, Kisoo Kwon, Mikyung Myung, Kyungwook Min, Youngsan Pak, Jinhee Park, Daekwon Lee, Youngsun Lee, Kyungsook Hwang, Yoonhee Kang * Model Checkers: Woonki Cho, Minjung Kang, Whasoon Song * Assistant Animators: Boshin Lee, Mihyun Lim, Soonae Kim, Jeain Yoo, Boyoung Shin, Jihyun Lee, Haesook Sim * Final Checker: Seungjoo Park * Digital Crew: Youngho Seo, Sukwhe Heo, Eunah Lee, Kyunghee Noh, Jungsil Yoo, Jayoung Kim * Background Crew: Mikyung Kim, Hyoyoung Jeon * Recording Facility: Soundworks (Burbank) * Recording Machine Operators: Sarah Baluch, Jeff O. Collins * Post Production Manager: Scott Shinick * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salians * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick J. Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Audio Services: Advantage Audio Services * Online Editor: Gabriel Thorburn * Scoring Mixer: Scott Cochran * Featured Songs ** "Tom and Jerry Theme" *** Written by: Scott Bradley ** "I'm Ginormous" *** Music by: Michael Tavera *** Lyrics by: Paul Dini *** Performed by: Tom Wilson, Grey DeLisle, Joe Alaskey, Paul Reubens and Phil LaMarr ** "Tell Me a Bedtime Story" *** Music by: Michael Tavera *** Lyrics by: Paul Dini *** Performed by: Grey DeLisle ** "If You Believe" *** Music by: Michael Tavera *** Lyrics by: Paul Dini *** Performed by: Jacob Bertrand * Production Administrator: Zoe Lan * Production Support: Tina Fallash, Michele Karpel, Audrey Kim, Tamara Miles, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek, Janet Yi * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Luisa Guzman, Yadira Davis, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Executive in Charge of Music: NikI Sherrod * Business & Legal Affairs: John Michael Beach, Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2013 Turner Entertainment Co. * "Tom and Jerry" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Turner Entertainment Co. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Company - www.warnerbros.com * Warner Bros. Animation - A TimeWarner Company Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Tom and Jerry Category:End Credits Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Home Video